Breath Of Life
by FearlessProdz
Summary: "I don't want to live for the rest of my life as a slave. I haft to escape this place before it's to late." In a world where magicians and non magicians once used to live in peace. Elsa a sorceress of ice and snow finds herself in the middle of a world full of intrigues and cruelty before it's to late. (AU) Jack&Elsa( Hans&Gothel)


Breath of Life

(THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW ANY HISTORICAL EVENTS FROM OUR REALITY REMEMBER THAT THIS IS A ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE BUT BASED IN OUR WORLD AS WE KNOW IT) This is a new fanfiction idea that I came up with and if you're interested in reading more than you can give it a like or comment so I will know if anyone is interested in reading more! :D

Chapter 1:

Hello my name is Elsa. I am a 21 year old woman from Arendelle in Norway. Arendelle is a very small town compared to others we have in our country. But it's just the way I liked it, even though many said it would be too small I'd always felt some kind of… security behind it. I grew up with my mother, my father and my little sister Anna. We used to live in a small cottage outside of the village alone from everyone else. Now you may wonder why we choose to live that way, isolated from everyone else. But it wasn't exactly by choice. You see I am a magician. I grew up with powers just like my mother had, magic has always been one of the family traits we've had that's been passed over for several decades. I remember how my mother used to tell me and Anna stories about all the good things magicians like me had done for our society through history. We've done all kinds of favors like prevented wars to help the inhabitants through epidemics, all to enhance to bond between us human beings and to unite as one. My mother used to say that all magicians follow a couple of rules to life their lives, every human being magical or not are to be respected and treated in an equal way. Never forget to show compassion and gentleness towards every soul friend or foe. And remember to always help others in need for the way you treat someone that's how they'll treat you back. Following those words would not only please our state of minds but to also enhance the peace that we'd have for so long time.

To sum it up, having magic used to be a positive thing. We respected them just like they respected us. Everyone was happy. But something changed, and drastically for that matter. When an epidemic hit Europe there were for some reason no healing powers that could have saved those who were infected, all efforts were for nothing. Many died in the long run and along with the disease followed starvation and economic crises, people started to die because they're fields could never harvest out the amount of food so that people would survive through the cold winters. International corporations that once used to flourish were cut shortly after the disease hit the continent.

But somewhere there had to be a fault for all this pain and misery that was brought to our society. Something or rather someone had to be responsible for causing this agitation, all this suffering. And do you know where the blame was pushed upon? We magicians, and only because our magic couldn't save all those people. They were asserted that it was us who had caused all of this. That we'd created this spell just to gain a more powerful position in order to take over the throne and kill all that was not like us. The rumors started to spread throughout the nation. It went faster than a blink of an eye and soon magic was forbidden to use, death threats came couple of times a week. Everything from smashed windows to burned fields. In the end we had to flee, to hide ourselves and if it was necessary change our identities. But what we thought would be the end of this madness was far from it, it was now legally accepted by the king for death penalty but only on magicians, and all of this because of some rumors. There was a massacre spreading throughout the continent and more than 95% of the population that were magicians was killed. I lost my mother in that bloodbath, I was only 12 years old at that time and my sister Anna was 9.

The only reason why I made it out alive was because my mother covered it up for me and luckily they believed her. She was taken from our home, and that was the last time I ever saw my mother again. We were all devastated of our mother's death, and I think my dad suffered most of all. But he knew in the end that sulking over his wife's death wouldn't solve any of the problems, he had to take care of me and Anna now all by himself. My dad decided to move out of the city into a small farm, to make it easier for all of us to live on our own goods. My dad strictly forbid me to use any magic at all, he said it was for my own good and being the little girl I was and after witnessing the consequences if anybody saw me I followed his commands. The years went by quickly, me and Anna grew up to be young and healthy women. We lived a happy life with our dad in the small house we'd bought all those years ago. Things had started to look up but the suffering was not done yet on my part.

It was a cold and snowy night that I had sneaked out of our house in the middle of the night to practice on my magic. I knew that it was dangerous and impulsive thing to do, something that not even Anna would have done but I just wanted, no I needed to remember the feeling of using magic once again. I had walked deep into the forest, and started to use my magic to create different types of mammals with the snow. Yes I was a magician of snow and ice. I thought I had been all alone that night but what I wasn't aware of the cold gray eyes watching my every move.

That was the night I met Gothel, a woman around her early 40's. She'd appeared to be kind and trustworthy at first but that was far from the truth. She tricked me into believing that she was a sorceress just like me. But instead she kidnapped me, locked me in a cell somewhere I had no idea where it was located along with many other magicians like me. I learned quickly that this is what she was living on, to sell us to other countries. I learned that there was something far more complex, more dangerous than I could've ever imagined. The reason why she sold us was to help the other countries to overpower each other to be the one and only dominant nation in Europe. For years I watched what became my only friends in this hell that we lived in get sold to different countries. But what it I didn't knew was that my time would soon come near. I regretted all of the stupid mistakes I had done all those years ago, and now I had to learn from them the hard way.

But what I also didn't know was that this was where my story would begin.

Omg I'm done with the first chapter finally(crying silently) I hope that you guys will like it. And as I said before this is only me trying out for a Jelsa fanfiction so if this sucks than you can just tell me that and I won't continue with it.. :D


End file.
